guardiansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Val
Valkyrie is one of three constructs built by Evan, and is considered to be the older sister to the dragon twins. Construction Val is comprised of a network of magitech crystals and a soul core, as well as a shell of ice which essentially acts as her body. Her soul core contains her soul, which was fabricated from the remains of a group of ice wraiths Evan once slaughtered (her soul was wiped before activation, removing all tendencies inherent in wraiths). the magitech crystals act as her core programming, skill set, and muscles, as they channel thermal energy to melt and reform her body, as well as acting in the place of traditional muscles. Her body has a network of nanotubing that acts as blood vessels, channeling Arcane energy to fuel her mechanisms. It has been confirmed that due to her extreme internal temperatures, her "blood" is icy. Personality She is very mature for her age, considering that she has only experienced two years of "life". She acts as the older sister to Saphira and Fafnir. She often acts calm, and to many would seem to show no emotion whatsoever. However, she cares for her family, and if the need arises, would protect them with her life. Her emotional core is damaged due to her soul being cobbled together from wraith souls, fracturing the core upon first insertion. The soul had later recovered, but her emotional core is still in need of repair. Abilities Due to her being created from ice, her main abilities are ice related. She is able to reform her body somewhat, changing her shape to suit the situation. There is a limit, however, as she must stay at least 80% humanoid. When threatened she will fire slivers of ice at deadly speeds, often taking down most fleshy opponents. She is also able to create blades from her ice, which she uses for close-quarters combat. In a combat situation, however she will often carry the Sliver Rifle into battle, dealing death from afar with a variety of painful projectiles. Recently, Evan installed a reality shift device, enabling her to teleport up to one kilometer away, with a cool-down of five minutes. History Created by Evan around two years before the beginning of Guardians, Val was the first Construct he created. In the first stages of the project she was referred to as "Construct Alpha", until a better name was found. For the first three months of the project she was unable to move or think, essentially in a soul-fray induced coma. After 7 months her soul healed, allowing her to wake up in a new life. This began her first year of life. She learned quickly about the world, only hindered by two factors: The first being the fact that she was not allowed outside the lab, and the second being the Guardians HQ wifi speed. after going through an academic stage, she began combat and integration training. her first appearance in the Guardians books is in Guardians Book One, during the challenge. she was given a set of black armor and the title "". As a neutral party her task was to take down both contestants, Jacey and Niyaa. She succeeded in injuring Jacey, but was unable to track down Niyaa before the intervention of a legion of Wraith Soldiers. After this event she was deemed ready to integrate into the team and formally introduced to the guardians. after this point she acted as either field control or a backup unit during combat situations, or the caretaker of the twins. (future) After the death of Evan she assumed the mantle of Guardian of Ice, receiving a document from the late Evan detailing the art of Cryomancy. she also received an upgrade in the form of the Wraithstone, which was purged of all necromantic energy, once again acting as a charm of ice, which boosted her abilities considerably. the wraithstone also repaired her emotional core, and she is often seen expressing her newfound emotions. After the attack on the Guardians HQ by Evan [Elder], she began to rapidly increase in ability. it is later revealed that during the battle he implanted a manalink device in her casting core, which fed directly from the energy banks of Archaia Prime. Category:Characters